tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
BigBruv's Big Brother UK
BigBruv's Big Brother UK'http://www.tengaged.com/group/5192 is a group series on Tengaged which began on Thursday 23 August 2012. The series was won by Jack, known with the username Kumquat78910111. Jim (sahmosean) earnt runner up in the Grande Final. Auditions Auditions first took place on 23 August 2012 at Midnight, British Summer Time (BST). Auditionees were chosen on a ''first come-first serve ''basis. Auditions closed after thirteen housemates were chosen, but re-opened on 24 August 2012 for six intruder housemates to enter. Lucy did not enter via the audition process. She was chosen at random by BigBruv to enter the house. The Seven Golden Rules #Housemates are ''free to discuss nominations. #Housemates are not allowed to talk about the auditions process, and/or the admin himself. #Housemates who do not nominate and are inactive for more than 48 hours, will be ejected and replaced. #Housemates must not use threatening or intimidating behaviour towards another housemate. #Housemates are free to walk at any time by leaving the group. #Housemates (as we use polls to decide who goes) are free to campaign in order to get votes. #Housemates who don't abide by these rules will be punished. Housemates '''Original Housemates 'Michael '(TheKingMichael) Michaelhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/TheKingMichael was the first housemate to enter BigBruv's BBUK house on Launch Night. He was nominated for eviction in Week 2, and survived. He was nominated again in Week 3 and was evicted in a very close Margin against Alina. Whilst Tengaged were voting for the housemate they wanted to return to the game, Michael, who had the most votes, was banned from Tengaged, therefore the vote was cancelled. 'Lawrence '(whiskey) Lawrencehttp://www.tengaged.com/user/whiskey was the second housemate to enter the house, joining Michael. Lawrence was ejected on Week 2 for being inactive for three days. 'Hugh '(doodleshugh) Hughhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/doodleshugh was the third housemate to enter the house. Hugh was nominated for eviction in Week 2. 'Jared '(oilers100) Jaredhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/oilers100 was the fourth housemate to enter the house on Day 1 (Launch Night). Jared was ejected on Week 2 for being inactive for three days. 'Alina '(Alyxandra) Alinahttp://www.tengaged.com/user/alyxandra entered the house fifth. She was nominated for eviction in Week 3 and survived. She was nominated again in Week 4, and Week 5 and survived both. She lasted until the final week, where she place third overall. 'Sapphire '(Sapphirebh) Sapphirehttp://www.tengaged.com/user/Sapphirebh entered the house shortly after Alina on Day 1. She lasted until the final week where she was evicted Fifth Place with 1.2% of the public vote. 'Erik '(gunthergrass) Erikhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/gunthergrass became the seventh housemate of the series on Launch Night. Erik was ejected on Week 2 for being inactive for three days. 'Jim '(sahmosean) Jimhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/sahmosean entered the house eighth on Launch Night. He was nominated for eviction once, and lasted to the final night, coming Runner-Up to Jack. 'Janey '(janey) Janeyhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/janey entered the house ninth on Launch Night. She walked on Week 4 during nominations because BigBruv refused to reveal to her who was nominated for eviction. 'Jarry '(Jarry) Jarryhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/Jarry was the tenth housemate to enter the house. He walked by the end of Week 1 with no explanation. 'Darien '(darienmullens1) Darienhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/darienmullens1 entered the house eleventh. Darien was ejected on Week 2 for being inactive for three days. 'Matthew '(matthew11) Matthewhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/Matthew11 was the pen ultimate housemate to enter. He decided to leave Tengaged and therefore left the house. 'Jason '(jayyt) Jasonhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/jayyt was the final housemate to enter BigBruv's BBUK House. He lasted until the final week where he finished fourth overall. 'Intruder Housemates' After thirteen housemates entered BigBruv's BBUK House, BigBruv announced to the housemates that they will be joined by six more 'intruder' housemates. These six housemates, as far as we know, have no idea that only three of them will remain in the house by the end of the week. 'Tanner '(akornz) Tannerhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/akornz was the first intruder to enter the house, and was automatically nominated for eviction, which will be explained later. Tanner received 4 nominations from his housemates to save, and was safe from eviction in Week 1. Tanner was nominated for eviction in Week 2 and survived. He was nominated again in Week 4 against Alina and Jack, and was evicted. 'Jeremy '(_JB_) Jeremyhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/_JB_ was the second intruder of the series. He received no votes to save from his housemates and was the first to be evicted from BigBruv's BBUK House. 'Bryce '(bryceknagy) Brycehttp://www.tengaged.com/user/bryceknagy entered the house as the sixteenth housemate and the third intruder of the series. Due to a tie of one nomination, he was put to the Tengaged Public Vote along with three others, where he was evicted along with Jack with the fewest votes to become a housemate. 'Austin '(AustinBenevides) Austinhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/AustinBenevides entered the house shortly after Bryce on Day 2: Intruder Day. Due to a tie of one nomination, he was put to the Tengaged Public Vote along with three others. Austin survived the vote receiving the most votes on the poll and became a housemate. 'Jack '(kumquat78910111) Jackhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/kumquat78910111 was the pen ultimate intruder to enter the house. Due to a tie of one nomination, he was put to the Tengaged Public Vote along with three others, where he was evicted along with Bryce with the fewest votes to become a housemate. Jack was told he was eligible to return in Week 2 after Jarry walked. But, in order to return, he had to tell everyone his nominations in the Living Room. He passed this mission and successfully won a place in the house and immunity from nomination. Jack was nominated for eviction for the first time on Week 4. Jack was the only intruder to last until the final, and surprisingly won the entire series over original Housemate Jim. 'Justin '(jd021896) Justinhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/jd021896 was the final housemate to enter BigBruv's Big Brother UK House. Due to a tie of one nomination, he was put to the Tengaged Public Vote along with three others. Justin survived the vote and became a full housemate. 'Replacement Housemates' 'Lucy '(lucyluce94) Lucyhttp://www.tengaged.com/user/lucyluce94 entered the house as a replacement housemate in Week 2. She entered BigBruv's BBUK House before Week 2's eviction. She was evicted on Week 5 after nominating for the first time. Summary On Week 1, Michael, Lawrence, Hugh, Jared, Alina, Sapphire, Erik, Jim, Janey, Jarry, Darien, Matthew and Jason entered BigBruv's Big Brother UK House. Tanner, Jeremy, Bryce, Austin, Jack and Justin entered the house the next day as intruders. All six intruders were told that they automatically face eviction. At the end of the day, Lawrence, Hugh, Jared, Sapphire, Erik, Jim, Janey, Jarry, Darien, Justin were cautioned and given a strike for being inactive. That night, BigBruv opened a poll for the Tengaged public to vote on who they think deserves to win. The poll closed once it received at least 100 votes. Soon after, nominations began. Michael was the first to nominate. Jason nominated second followed by Alina and Jim. Intruder housemates Jack, Tanner, Austin and Bryce went to work to campaign to get votes. Janey and Sapphire voted early in the morning, followed by Hugh in the afternoon. That evening, Matthew came to the diary room and nominated. At the end of the day, Lawrence, Darien, Jarry, Jared and Erik were issued with their first warning, and TheKingMichael was given the crown of the most deserving to win the series, as voted by the public with 18.1% of the vote. Tanner was announced as safe from eviction, whilst BigBruv announced that Jeremy has been evicted. The rest of the intruders, Austin, Bryce, Jack and Justin, were put to the public vote where the Tengaged Public voted for who they believe is most deserving of becoming a housemate. Austin received the most votes followed by Justin, and Jack and Bryce were evicted. On Week 2, nominations took place where the nominations twist was revealed. This twist was where housemates were given six nomination points which they could split between their nominees however they like (5-1, 4-2, 3-3). During nominations, Jack returned after successfully completing a mission in which he had to tell everyone his nominations. Prior to returning, Jack was immune from being nominated in Week 2. Hugh, Michael and Tanner were nominated for eviction. In the morning, Darien, Erik, Jared and Lawrence were all ejected for being inactive for three days. The eviction continued as normal, and Hugh was evicted over Tanner and Michael. On Week 3, nominations kicked off with Jack, Michael, Sapphire, Jim, Tanner, Alina and Janey nominating within the first ten minutes. Before nominations, Janey was given a secret mission to try and get the most nomination points. Lucy, a new housemate, was sent into the house to help her receive the most nominations without telling her that Lucy knows she is on a secret mission. Nominations were announced and Alina, Janey and Michael received the most votes, therefore Janey and Lucy passed. Therefore, Janey was no longer up for eviction - instead was her two nominations Alina and Michael. Lucy therefore also passed and won immunity from nominations for the second week in a row. Michael was evicted at the end of the day. On Week 4, during nominations, Janey left BigBruv's Big Brother UK House. Alina, Jack and Tanner were all nominated for eviction. Tanner was evicted receiving the fewest votes to save. On Week 5, Alina, Austin, Lucy and Jim were all nominated for eviction. Lucy, who nominated for the first time in Week 5, was evicted. After the eviction, face to face nominations kicked off, but only three housemates had nominated - therefore the housemates who didn't nominate faced eviction regardless of how many votes they received. On Week 6, after face-to-face nominations had taken place, Jack, Jason and Sapphire were nominated for eviction. As they did not nominate, Austin and Justin also faced the public vote. Ironically, those two were evicted in a surprise double eviction, leaving Alina, Jack, Jason, Jim and Sapphire with secured places in the final five. Week 7 was the final week of BigBruv's Big Brother 1 UK - and what a journey it had been. A poll opened for the final five in which Alina, Jason and Sapphire were all evicted, leaving Jack and Jim to battle it out in the Grand Final of the series. As the series came to an end, BigBruv's Big Brother 1 USA was opened for business, in which the winner of the UK series would DEFINITELY compete in. On the final night, Jack won the series with 62.5% of the public vote, beating runner-up Jim. Nominations table Nominations for the series used the Big Brother Australia format. Each housemate who nominated where given six points. They were permitted to use these points as they want between their two nominations. Also this series, the public were voting for the housemate they want to save from eviction. References Category:BigBruv's Big Brother Category:BigBruv's Big Brother Category:BigBruv's Big Brother Category:BigBruv's Big Brother